Sometimes
by Captain Cheese
Summary: This is a Kel Dom story. After rescuing her people Wyldon thinks she has the potential to be out in enemy terriortory on all sorts of missions and come back alive. So he sends Kel out with one squad of her choosing to get some information from spies.


**A story by Che, about characters that belong to Tamora Pierce.**

_

* * *

_

_Sometimes, when I shut myself up,_

_Trying to escape from the pain, _

_The despair,_

_The death,_

_I wonder if I did the right thing._

_I wonder if it could have worked out different. _

_Is this my fault?_

* * *

"Merric, I just received a letter summoning me to see Wyldon. You will be fine taking over while I'm gone?"

"How long will that be?"

"He didn't say, probably no longer then a couple of weeks."

"I'll be fine."

_

* * *

If only it had been such short a time._

_This never would have happened._

_The loneliness,_

_It's creeping in,_

_Taking over._

* * *

Kel arrived safely at Steadfast a few days later and was immediately called in to see Wyldon.

"A number of spies have been found out and taken prisoner," Wyldon told her. "We need the information they have acquired to win this war Kel."

"Sir, what has this to do with me?"

He frowned. "You demonstrated your capability in enemy territory last year when your people were captured. We have decided to send you to find these spies."

"What about New Hope, Sir?"

"Is Merric not able to run it without you?"

Kel nodded. "Only…he does not…"

"Love the people as you do," Wyldon interrupted.

"Yes sir."

"I will send Nealan back out there, and have Daine check on them fortnightly. Does this suit you?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now with you, you may take one squadron, no more. You must remain undercover as much as possible. We don't want them to be pre-warned of your arrival. Do you have a preference as to which squad to take with you?"

"Perhaps Sergeant Domiton's sir?" she asked quickly.

Wyldon wrote out a note and gave it to her. "Take this to Lord Raoul and come back here tomorrow for a briefing."

Kel nodded and stood up to leave.

"One more thing," he called.

"Yes sir?"

"In situations like these," Wyldon paused, finding the words, "its best not to get emotionally involved. You don't know when you might loose someone."

Kel blushed, "I understand sir," and left the room.

_

* * *

I should have listened._

_I should have taken someone else._

_I can't get away from this pain. It consumes me._

_I want to die._

_End it!_

* * *

A month later Kel, along with Dom and his squad, found themselves under the cover of trees near an enemy fort. Their journey had been uneventful. They knew how to avoid enemy patrols and how to move invisibly through the forests.

Camped a mile from the fort, they had drawn up a roster for watch duty. They needed to find a safe way in. Kel, to her dismay, found she was on with Dom tonight.

"You been avoiding me Kel," he whispered without looking at her. They were crouching under some bushes on the west side of the building.

"How is that possible Dom? We've been travelling together with a small group of people."

"I'm not sure how it's possible, only that you have been. Why?"

Kel glanced at him briefly before returning her eyes to the building in front of them. "Have you ever loved someone Dom? Have you ever wanted someone so much it hurts just to think about it?"

Dom was surprised. He hadn't expected her to open up so much. "Of course," he replied softly. "I do now in fact."

Kel's heart sank. He loved someone else.

"Did I tell you that when I get back, I'm getting promoted to a position that allows me to get married?

"No, you didn't. Congratulations," Kel replied.

The new sentries had come to swap with them. Kel and Dom made their way back to camp. When they reached Dom's tent he stopped her.

"I very much want to marry the girl I love," he said, eyes searching her face.

"I hope it works out for you."

Dom took her hand. "Let me show you how much I love you Kel."

"Dom…"

He silenced her with his lips and pulled her into the tent.

_

* * *

I used to think love was a word used too lightly._

_I used to hardly believe in it at all._

_Then I met you. You changed me._

* * *

"Kel, it's the only way!"

"No Dom! I will not loose you. Send someone else!"

"There is no one else Kel. You know that."

Kel knew it, and she didn't like it. The spies had been executed two days ago. It was un-preventable. However one had been told of their arrival and had smuggled a message out to them with a trusted servant. Each spy had recorded what they knew and hidden it behind a brick in their cell.

The day after the execution, many of the people had left the fort, heading towards the main city where the king was. This left the fort with only a small defence making it the perfect time to go in.

It had been going well. Kel's men had scaled then walls, swiftly killed what guards there were and silently entered.

Kel and Dom waited, getting more impatient as the minutes passed by. Finally their men had re-appeared and were dropping down the ropes to the ground. One of the men ran up to them.

"We were ambushed," he gasped. "Everyone is hurt, some pretty bad, but none killed." The man himself was limping and bleeding in several places. "Stebald managed to get the papers but they have him practically surrounded."

They looked up to see ten men around Stebald who was holding his side with one hand and a small wooden box with the other. The rest of the men were slowly making their way back to Kel, too wounded to be able to do anything.

"I have to go up there Kel. We need that information," Dom said.

"No, you can't. Dom…I love you!"

"I know Kel," he grabbed her shoulders. "When we get back I'm marrying you as soon as possible, you hear me!"

Kel nodded mutely.

"I love you," and with that he ran over and started climbing the wall.

To Kel, the next few minutes passed in slow motion. Dom, fresher then the other men put up a good fight, giving Stebald time to get down with the papers. But it was ten to one, impossible odds. Kel let out a strangled sob as one man dealt the final blow to Dom's side.

The man who had told her about the ambush took charge, for Kel could not. He bound the worst of the wounds and slowly led them back home, victorious and yet, not.

_

* * *

The clouds part_

_The sun shines down_

_It's as if you're watching over me_

_Beauty surrounds me_

_Reminds me_

_That life must go on_

_And that I'll always love you_

_My Dom_

* * *

**What do you think? I wasacually trying to write something serious and put some effort into something rather then write like my other stories hehe.**

**But tell me where I could improve if need be. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
